


и были они соседями по комнатам

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Pakula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Attempt at Humor, Best Friend's Guidance, Bottom Theo Raeken, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Liam-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punches That Feel Like Kisses, Safe Sane and Consensual, Thanks to the author for tags, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Liam Dunbar, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Лиам приводит кого-то на ночь, происходит одно и то же.Каждый.Грёбаный.Раз.Видит бог.Или: Через тернии к жопе.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	и были они соседями по комнатам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and they were rommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591080) by [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf). 



> Можно читать какоридж.

Каждый раз, когда Лиам приводит кого-то на ночь, происходит одно и то же.

Каждый.

Грёбаный.

Раз.

Видит бог.

— Волчонок, я не слышал, как ты при... — У порога спальни замирают тихие шаги, дверь распахивается настежь. Лиам уверен: у Тео где-то запрятан вызубренный сценарий. Допускаются небольшие изменения, вариации, что сказать или сделать, чтобы поддерживать интерес, но это? Драматическое вступление — классика. — ЛИАМ! ТЫ ЧТО, ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ НАДО МНОЙ?!

Кровать трясётся, когда парень, которого он только что раздевал, пугается и тычет локтем в рёбра Лиама, в спешке пытаясь отползти как можно дальше. Лиам хрипит и трёт ушибленное место.

— ТЕБЕ МЕНЯ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО? КАК ТЫ МОГ ТАК ПОСТУПИТЬ СО МНОЙ?!

Он косится на Тео, который уже стоит у кровати. На лице того боль и сожаление, а в глазах что-то беззащитное, и... это слёзы? Это грёбаные слёзы. Лиам не может в это поверить:

— Ты что, издеваешься надо мной, Тео? Опять?

Парень на кровати рядом с ним громко ахает, и Лиам чувствует себя оскорблённым.

Нижняя губа Тео дрожит, по щекам текут слёзы. Он похож на ребёнка, потерявшего своего щенка, и это ужасно больно. Каков засранец. Разочарованный Лиам прячет лицо в ладонях и стонет. Одна ночь — всё, чего он хочет. Одна ночь, когда он сможет трахнуть кого-то или быть трахнутым, и ничего больше. Он что, слишком многого просит?

— Лиам, кто это? — Парень рядом с ним переводит взгляд с Тео на Лиама и обратно. На его лице удивление, и это было бы забавно, но Лиам мог бы делать с этим лицом вещи и поинтереснее. А вместо этого он участвует в одной из мыльных опер, которые любит смотреть его мама.

— КТО Я? Я ЕГО СУПРУГ, А ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, КТО ТАКОЙ?

Лиам поражается Тео. Ложь та же, что и всегда, но она не перестаёт его шокировать. Кровать снова трясётся, возвращая его внимание к ночной пассии. То, как действует парень, должно бы впечатлить: он просто хватает все свои вещи и с пугающей скоростью выскакивает через дверь совершенно голый, выметаясь из квартиры прежде, чем Лиам смог бы даже попытаться объясниться. Вот только это совсем не впечатляет. Тео хихикает, и Лиам оглядывается на него, удивление опасно перерастает в гнев.

— Чёрт, я не могу в это поверить!

Тео разражается приступом смеха, отчего решимость Лиама убить его колеблется на секунду, на одну короткую секунду, пока он наслаждается необычным зрелищем. Потом он швыряет подушки и почти всё, до чего может дотянуться, в Тео, который уклоняется от большинства снарядов. Лиам гордится подушкой, что прилетела тому прямо в лицо. Но кровь в нём вскипает сильнее, когда будильник врезается в стену. Он поднимается с кровати и крадётся к Тео, сжимая кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

— Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое на одну ночь? — Расстроенный, он толкает Тео, но смех становится только громче, будто Лиам подлил масла в огонь. — Одна ночь! Это всё, о чем я прошу! — Ещё один толчок, заставивший Тео споткнуться и почти упасть, но тот не перестаёт смеяться, и Лиам чувствует, как его покидает слабая хватка здравомыслия. — Что смешного, засранец?

Тео откидывает голову, длинная гладкая шея вздрагивает от смеха. Лиам снова сжимает кулаки и размышляет, когда в последний раз ему хотелось ударить Тео так же сильно. Наверное, сегодня утром. Остаётся загадкой, почему он этого не сделал. Он сжимает челюсти, чувствуя, как гнев разгорается ещё сильнее.

Не успев опомниться, он со всей силы бьёт Тео. Тот стонет и зажимает нос, из которого на пол капает кровь. Лиам смотрит на собственный кулак, испачканный красным, потом на Тео. Самодовольно пожав плечами, он выходит из комнаты.

*

— Тео не даёт мне заняться сексом.

Наверное, это не лучший способ ответить на звонок, но Лиам так зол. И очень возбуждён. Но больше зол. Он уверен, что уже давно не испытывал ничего подобного, наверное, ещё до отношений с Хейден. Это разочаровывает. Его атакуют воспоминания об очень неловком пубертатном периоде, и он чувствует себя старше своих едва ли двадцати с небольшим.

Мейсон ошарашенно молчит, и Лиам ёрзает на месте, лениво пиная землю и делая то, чего раньше никогда не делал, — ожидая, пока его лучший друг наконец заговорит. Лиам фыркает и долго смотрит под ноги, он немного смущён.

— Я сейчас не дома, — ворчит он, объясняя дальше. — Я разозлился, ударил его и ушёл.

— Лиам, — медленно произносит Мейсон и останавливается, чтобы привлечь внимание, — я что, в разгаре какого-то стрёмного кинка?

— Что.

— Послушай, это не кинкшейминг, или ещё что, но я не хочу в этом участвовать, — наступает небольшая пауза, и Лиам понимает, что Мейсон жестикулирует руками, — что бы вы ни делали вместе.

Лиам брызжет слюной, и Мейсон смеётся. Лиаму нужны новые друзья, это уж точно.

— Он просто... продолжает пугать людей, которых я привожу. Я не могу...

— Ты спрашивал его, почему он это делает? — Он молчит, и Мейсон многозначительно хмыкает, будто это уже достаточный ответ. Возможно, это и вправду так. Сейчас-то Лиам это уже осознаёт. — Ладно, тебе нужно поговорить с ним. — Небольшая пауза, действующая Лиаму на нервы. — Обо всём.

Лиам знает, что входит в понятие «всё».

Начиная с того, как сильно он цепляется к своему соседу, и заканчивая тем, что он всегда пытается трахнуть парней, которые в чём-то слишком похожи на Тео, но никогда достаточно сильно, чтобы унять тупую боль в груди.

— Он ведёт себя как засранец, о чём тут ещё говорить? — ворчит Лиам, но Мейсон уже повесил трубку, и он, поражённый, смотрит на телефон.

Да.

Ему явно нужны новые друзья.

*

Он не говорит и не думает об этом.

Во многом потому что знает: Тео просто ведёт себя как придурок, всё как обычно. Есть кое-что ещё: он категорически отказывается признавать, что Мейсон прав если не всегда, то почти всегда, так что он собирается доказать это, поступая прямо противоположно.

Какое-то время он никого не приводит домой, просто чтобы посмотреть, не найдет ли Тео другой способ вывести его из себя, и тогда он сможет убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Ублюдок ничего не делает.

Лиам отказывается думать и об этом.

*

Месяц спустя он начинает вожделеть.

Он может сделать столько всего, чтобы остановиться, а именно — ничего. Но, в его защиту, он всё ещё подросток. В некотором роде. По крайней мере, по части либидо.

Он стонет в перерыве между жаркими поцелуями, ударяется спиной о дверь своей комнаты и закрывает её с хлопком. И, пожалуй, ему стоило бы сильнее беспокоиться о производимом шуме, но он отбрасывает эту мысль на задворки разума на попозже. Сильно на попозже, если ему достаточно повезёт. Пару секунд происходит безумство конечностей и одежды, разбрасываемой по комнате, пока Лиам не оказывается почти голым поверх горячего парня с зелёными глазами и волчьей улыбкой, от которой его бросает в дрожь.

Лиам целует снова, слишком сильно, слишком требовательно. Правая рука скользит от шеи парня к его прессу, кончики пальцев медленно обводят твёрдые мускулы, пока не достигают края боксеров, и парень вздыхает ему в губы, безмолвно прося о продолжении. И Лиаму следовало бы приложить больше усилий, но он застывает, со стоном разрывая поцелуй.

Этого момента он боится и ненавидит всей душой. Момент, который заставляет его задуматься, почему он вообще пытается и почему до сих пор не научился запирать дверь в свою комнату. Он поворачивается в ту сторону, готовый закричать на Тео...

И никого не видит.

Он садится на корточки, всё ещё в оцепенении глядя на дверь, в равной мере испытывая и смущение, и злость. Лучшей реакцией, вероятно, был бы восторг от такого развития событий. Но его эрекция решает, что больше не нужна, и исчезает в лучшем олицетворении реакции Павлова.

Лиам поворачивается к парню на кровати, который смотрит на него так, будто он целиком и полностью выжил из ума. И, наверное, так оно и есть. Лиам морщится от слов, которые произносит:

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

Что вообще происходит с его жизнью.

*

— Где ты был ночью?

Лиам топчется у кухонной двери, перенося вес с одной стопы на другую, пока Тео приканчивает совершенно отвратительные размокшие хлопья, которые он ест на завтрак стоя у раковины, потому что: «Это экономит время, Лиам». Повседневная жизнь чудака. Тео оборачивается к нему, вскинув бровь.

— В смысле, где я был? — спрашивает он, поворачивается к раковине и моет миску, из которой только что ел. — Я был в своей комнате, а что? — Текущая из крана вода создаёт белый шум, который заполняет тишину и делает всё это взаимодействие ещё более неловким.

— Вчера ты меня не остановил. — Предполагается, что это утверждение, но выходит больше похоже на вопрос, и Лиам хмурится сам на себя, потому что у него интонация ребёнка, готового закатить истерику.

Тео выключает воду и медленно оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. На его лице отображается множество выражений, начиная с «Это что, какой-то шифр, я не понимаю» и заканчивая «Я уверен, что ты не падал, но твои родители явно роняли тебя головой на пол». Лиам обижен на каждое из них.

— Мне... жаль? — спрашивает Тео, склонив голову набок, и прищурившись глядит на Лиама, словно пытаясь угадать, верный ли это ответ.

Неверный.

Лиам и сам не знает, какой ответ был бы правильным, но, прежде чем его окликают, он раздражённо вздыхает и покидает место происшествия.

*

— Я не могу заниматься сексом.

На пару секунд воцаряется тишина. На долгие неловкие секунды, в течение которых Лиам думает, что, может, вызов не соединился. Но затем раздаётся стон Мейсона, будто разговор с Лиамом — это наказание, и тот поражается такой грубости.

— Думаю, нам правда нужно разграничить, чем мы можем делиться друг с другом, а чем нет.

Прикрыв глаза, Лиам страдальчески и протяжно вздыхает. Он устал и постоянно пребывает на грани, потому что не понимает, что происходит, а Тео, судя по всему, самый большой засранец на свете. Или нет, кто знает. И это, определённо, проблема.

Лиам растягивается на кровати, устраивает телефон на груди, включает громкую связь и делает то, что получается у него лучше всего.

Он начинает жаловаться:

— Тео снова это делает.

— Чувак, я думал, что ясно выразился: я не хочу...

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Сначала он постоянно меня останавливал! А теперь — нет!

На линии снова воцаряется молчание, но прежде чем он дотягивается, чтобы проверить телефон, Мейсон поражённо вздыхает:

— Думаю, я всё ещё не понимаю, но разве это не хорошо?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю! Я всё так же думаю, что он придет и прервёт меня, и я просто... — Лиам приглушённо издаёт что-то между задушенным вздохом и стоном разочарования, и это звучит так, будто он умирает.

А он умирает, даже если в интернете написано, что нельзя умереть от посиневших яиц и переживаний.

— То есть ты сердишься из-за того, что Тео не мешает тебе заниматься сексом? В прошлый раз ты хотел именно этого, припоминаешь?

— Да, я... просто... что-то не так, — ворчит Лиам.

— Да. Ты. Это с тобой что-то не так. — Лиам готов возразить, что нет, он в порядке, спасибо большое. Просто он знает, что что-то происходит. Но Мейсон шикает на него прежде, чем он успевает произнести хоть слово. — Нет, я серьёзно. Прекращай этот вздор, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Я не собираюсь спасать твою задницу.

— Мне и не нужно, чтобы ты это делал, — пыхтит он.

Мейсон фыркает, открыто фыркает, и Лиам хмурится от наглости своего лучшего друга, которому это кажется смешным.

— Уверен?

На этот раз трубку кладёт Лиам.

*

Лиам решает попробовать ещё раз.

Со звонка Мейсону прошла пара дней, так что всё, что произошло раньше, должно остаться в прошлом, так ведь?

Нифига.

Он стонет, прислоняясь головой к двери, через которую только что ушла его последняя пассия, свалив навсегда после того, как стало очевидно, что Лиам не способен призвать к сотрудничеству собственный член. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на поникшую выпуклость в нижнем белье, и чувствует себя преданным. Но он не может винить в этом себя, ведь на самом деле это не его вина.

Это всё вина Тео.

Прежде чем до него доходит, что он творит, Лиам совершает марш-бросок через коридор и с грохотом открывает дверь, врываясь в комнату Тео. Смотрит на свою цель, которая сидит на кровати и совершенно ошарашенно смотрит в ответ на него, полуголого и кипящего гневом.

— Ты ублюдок!

— Лиам...

— Это всё твоя вина!

— Какого х...

Лиам подскакивает к шкафу, хватает первые попавшиеся вещи, комкает и швыряет их в Тео.

— Это, блядь, сделал ты! — Тео крутится вокруг него, пытаясь остановить поток одежды, летящий в него, и, наверное, при других обстоятельствах это было бы забавно, если бы гнев не пожирал Лиама изнутри. — Мой грёбаный член не подымается, потому что я жду, что ты появишься из ниоткуда и всё испортишь!

В лицо Тео прилетает ботинок, заставляя того застонать от боли. И это то, чего хочет Лиам. Он хочет, чтобы Тео страдал так же. Лиам оборачивается в поисках второго ботинка, когда его с криком хватают и бросают на пол.

— Слезь с меня! — Он бьёт Тео, пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя и дотянуться до ботинка, чтобы использовать как оружие. — Прекрати!

У Тео ботинок нет, но он бьёт Лиама по рукам с той же силой.

— Это ты прекрати! Ведёшь себя как чёртов ребёнок!

— Так тебе и надо за то, что разрушил мою грёбаную жизнь! — Рука Лиама наконец ударяет Тео по лицу, и он гордится этим так, словно это лучшее достижение в его жизни. — ХА!

— Не могу поверить, что влюбился в такого придурка, как ты!

Заявление шокирует Лиама настолько, что он не может нормально реагировать, вдобавок к этому его лицо с радостью принимает удар, посланный Тео. Лиам стонет, проверяет нос на наличие крови, потом поворачивается к Тео, который, надувшись, сидит на полу. Лиам хмурится и бьёт ногой, даже не попадая в цель.

— Это чертовски больно, засранец.

— Ну что ж, ты это заслужил.

Лиам сидит, пристально наблюдая за Тео, который, кажется, решил не удостаивать его взглядом. До него медленно доходит признание, и он открывает и закрывает рот, словно золотая рыбка. И да, теперь Лиам хочет, чтобы Тео посмотрел на него, открыл свой рот и объяснился с ним, потому что сейчас он чувствует себя так же ужасно, как в тот раз, когда мама решила устроить для него вечеринку-сюрприз, а вместо этого он плакал, потому что никто ничего ему не сказал и он узнал обо всём последним.

Он сглатывает, готовый сказать что угодно, лишь бы нарушить неловкую тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате и повергшую Тео в унылый ступор.

— Получается, ты прогонял моих пассий, потому что влюблён в меня?

Похоже, уловка срабатывает. Тео смотрит на Лиама с такой яростью, что тот быстро начинает бояться за свою жизнь.

— Нет, Лиам, я делал это, потому что звёзды идеально сходились и я хотел поменять твоё постельное белье, пока ты был на кровати. Конечно именно поэтому, ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

— Я думал, ты просто ведёшь себя как придурок.

Тео смотрит на него пришибленно, будто ему причинили физическую боль.

— Вау.

Снова воцаряется тишина, но на этот раз она не кажется неловкой. Даже при том, что Тео игнорирует всю ту часть комнаты, где сидит Лиам, а тот снова бесстыдно пялится на своего соседа.

Пялится, не в первый раз отмечая, как красив Тео. Начиная с того, как его челюсти сжимаются, когда он злится, и заканчивая тем, как уголки губ приподнимаются каждый раз, когда Лиам выдает какой-нибудь глупый каламбур. Или вообще что-то глупое. Мягкая довольная улыбка, когда он думает, что его никто не видит, и от которой Лиам внутри чувствует чувства. Этот водоворот оттенков зелёного в глазах, которые порождают желание пробежаться посреди леса, или розовые губы, просящие, чтобы их целовали до тех пор, пока в лёгких не останется воздуха. Эта дурацкая родинка на щеке, которую Лиам хочет целовать, лизать и прикусывать.

Лиам издаёт сдавленный звук, который может означать только: «Как ты смеешь рядом со мной быть таким великолепным», и Тео смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, будто они только что с помощью телепатии разделили самую большую тайну на свете. В зелёных глазах столько надежды, что Лиаму хочется сжать в объятьях своего соседа и поцелуями стереть тревожные морщинки с его лица и...

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выпаливает Лиам. — Даже при том, что из-за тебя у меня эректильная дисфункция.

И, возможно, именно об этом и говорил Мейсон.

Лиам чувствует, как румянец ползёт к линии роста волос и спускается вниз по шее.

Тео просто смеётся, а потом их губы соприкасаются в долгожданном поцелуе.

*

— Так нормально?

— Лиам, — зажмурившись, ворчит Тео, — если ты продолжишь спрашивать, я тебе врежу.

Лиам смеётся, уткнувшись в кожу Тео, прикусывает нежную плоть ягодицы, чтобы добиться бесстыжего стона. Три пальца медленно двигаются с хлюпающим звуком в дырочке Тео, и Лиама вводит в гипнотический транс то, как подрагивают в удовольствии слегка раздвинутые бёдра, как приподнятая задница охотно принимает всё, что он хочет ей дать.

Он ныряет лицом в ягодицы, облизывает растянутую вокруг пальцев кожу, замедляет движения. На языке неприятный вкус смазки, но под ним тот, что принадлежит настоящему Тео, и это пробуждает в Лиаме нечто первобытное, что хочет узнать все оттенки вкуса, которые таит в себе Тео. Тот стонет и приподнимает бёдра, пытаясь получить больше, почувствовать больше, но Лиам шлёпает его по ягодице, достаточно сильно, чтобы заболела рука. Тео вздрагивает и, когда руки перестают его держать, падает лицом в матрас и громко пыхтит.

Свободной рукой Лиам скользит по теперь уже красной заднице к пояснице; тупые ногти царапают кожу, оставляя след из розоватых линий, затем спускаются на бедро, скользят по внутренней стороне и вверх, к мошонке, и останавливаются над членом. Тео шипит от нежного прикосновения шершавых пальцев, поднимающихся по члену к великолепной истекающей красной головке; большой палец прижимается к щели, собирает достаточно смазки, прежде чем потереть разгорячённую кожицу. Тео стонет, его ладони сжимают простыни, и Лиам горд тем, что именно он доводит его до исступления.

— Лиам, чёрт, пожалуйста...

Одно простое слово. Доказательство того, что Тео не только просит, но и имеет над Лиамом такую же власть.

Он отстраняется и тянется к смазке, затем, щедро набрав её пальцами, отбрасывает на кровать. С губ срывается шипение, когда холодная жидкость касается разгорячённой кожи, он лениво поглаживает себя поверх презерватива. Устроившись позади Тео, он прижимает подушечку большого пальца к приоткрытому входу.

Он переводит взгляд на Тео и резко выдыхает. Лицо Тео раскраснелось от напряжения, румянец ползёт вниз по шее к груди. Губы опухли сначала от жёстких поцелуев, а затем от зубов, пытающихся, но не способных заглушить звуки, которые вырываются из него. Глаза затуманены чистой похотью, а взгляд зафиксирован прямо на Лиаме, и тот удивлён, что не поддался искушению раньше.

Он убирает большой палец от ануса Тео, и тот всхлипывает, его бёдра мелко подрагивают.

— Готов?

— Лиам, — это предупреждение, но голос Тео дрожит, и Лиам тихо фыркает, зарабатывая тем самым пинок в бедро.

— Ты слишком дерзко себя ведёшь для того, кого собираются трахнуть.

— Ну это в случае, если кто-то в самом деле решил трах... — Тео стонет, стоит Лиаму одним толчком войти в него до конца. Он прикусывает ладонь в тщетной попытке остановить звуки, вырывающиеся из него. Лиам медленно отстраняется, пока внутри не остаётся одна головка, и резко вбивается обратно.

— О чёрт, — Лиам загипнотизированно смотрит, как тугой анус Тео жадно поглощает его член целиком, сжимаясь каждый раз, когда он отстраняется, словно пытаясь снова его поглотить.

Тео хмурит брови, и это разительно отличается от его обычного выражения недовольства или злости. Лицо лучится удовольствием, словно он наконец получил то, чего долго хотел и ждал. С губ срывается сдавленный всхлип, он облизывает их, будто стирает все следы изданных звуков. Тео ёрзает бёдрами под ним, пытаясь найти угол лучше, отыскать точку, которая легко сломит сопротивление и заставит его проиграть битву. Лиам запрокидывает голову и громко стонет, слишком по-животному, слишком отстранённо от человеческой сущности и слишком соответствующе похоти, горящей внутри него.

Когда Тео наконец находит эту точку, Лиам изумлённо наблюдает, как рот того приоткрывается, пальцы крепко впиваются в простыни, пока те не рвутся, и он дрожит всем телом. Он принимается раз за разом целиться в одно и то же место, выбивая всхлипы и стоны до тех пор, пока они не превращаются в мольбы с его именем.

— Лиам, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, ох чёрт, пожа-а-а-алуйста... — Одной рукой Тео хватает Лиама за ягодицу, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы, побуждая того ускориться, умоляя о большем.

Пот градом стекает с накаченной спины Тео, и Лиаму хочется попробовать его на вкус, вылизать дочиста, что он и делает. Тео извивается под ним, насаживается на член, встречая на полпути каждый новый толчок, и стонет от того, как они чувствуются внутри.

Лиам роняет голову между лопаток Тео, крепкой хваткой держась за его талию. Он чувствует, как сердце пытается вырваться из груди, и уверен, что Тео тоже это чувствует. Комната почти безмолвна, она наполнена лишь звуком разгорячённой кожи, вздохами и стонами, их смешанным дыханием. Нет никаких обещаний, потому что им они не нужны — слишком рано, слишком поздно.

— Я... чёрт, я долго не продержусь, — его бёдра начинают подрагивать в такт бёдрам Тео, ритм сбивается, становится хаотичнее.

Под кончиками пальцев горит кожа, когда он снова тянется рукой к талии Тео, к его текущему члену. Головой Тео вжимается в матрас, его волосы растрепаны от того, как Лиам хватается за них в перерыве между поцелуями, взглядами и толчками, одной рукой он бездумно поглаживает член, а второй притягивает Лиама ближе.

Лиам убирает руку Тео с члена, заставив его заныть.

— Нет-нет, Лиам, чёрт, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — Спина Тео выгибается ещё сильнее, заставив Лиама погрузиться глубже, их тела становятся ближе, чем, как он думал, было вообще возможно. Лиам заменяет руку Тео на свою, вырывая утробный стон, который зажигает каждый нерв его тела и подталкивает ещё ближе к кульминации.

Он двигает рукой по члену Тео в том же темпе, что и вбивается в него, требуя, отчаянно желая достичь чувственного рая. Он близко, так чертовски близко.

— Да, да, Лиам, чёрт! — Тео прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать крик удовольствия от того, как Лиам раз за разом попадает в простату, толстые белые нити спермы брызжут между пальцев Лиама и оседают на груди и подбородке Тео. Он улыбается, олицетворяя собой разврат и удовольствие. Лиам не отстаёт: Тео сжимается вокруг его члена, и он кончает, склонив голову набок и открыв рот в безмолвном крике.

Лиам со стоном падает на Тео, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Энергия, месяцами подпитываемая злостью и воздержанием, наконец одолевает его. Он трётся лицом о спину Тео, пытаясь без помощи рук убрать с лица волосы, но, кажется, это движение щекочет Тео, потому что тот бормочет что-то вроде: «Отвали, засранец» и шлёпает и пихает его до тех пор, пока Лиам медленно не выскальзывает из него, затем снимает презерватив и закидывает его в урну у кровати.

Рухнув снова, на этот раз на голый матрас, он замечает пристальный взгляд Тео. Лиам чувствует в груди странное притяжение, то самое, что обычно толкает на безумные поступки. Как, например, трахнуть соседа, с которым вы запали друг на друга и держали это в тайне. Или хотеть поцеловать его прямо после того, как он выпихнул тебя из своей задницы. Так что он придвигается ближе, заставляя Тео тихо фыркнуть, и осторожно прижимается к его губам на пару мгновений, а тот отстраняется и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Лиам смотрит в ответ, нахмурив брови в немом вопросе.

— А теперь твой член работает нормально? — Тео снова фыркает, на этот раз громче и явно больше в духе «Я насмехаюсь над всем твоим существованием».

Лиам стонет, прижимая всё ещё испачканную спермой руку к лицу Тео в безуспешной попытке заткнуть его и пачкая как можно сильнее, чтобы затем просто спихнуть его с кровати самым мелочным способом, на который он способен. Фырканье перерастает в громкий смех, даже несмотря на довольно шумное падение.

— Иди на хуй, Рэйкен.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, Данбар.

Лиам чувствует, как румянец заливает лицо, и бросает в Тео подушку со всей силой, которую может приложить после того, чем они только что занимались.

Смех Тео заполняет комнату, и, сам того не заметив, Лиам тоже начинает смеяться.

*

Происходит одно и то же.

Каждый.

Грёбаный.

Раз.

— Тео, — раздражённо вздыхает он, многозначительно глядя на парня, — кажется, ты не обращаешь внимания, насколько мне сложно не ударить тебя, учитывая всё, что ты делаешь.

— Ох, волчонок, — та самая ухмылка, которую он в равной степени безоговорочно любит и абсолютно ненавидит, потому что она полностью лишает его воли, — всегда такой возбуждённый для меня.

Он берёт свои слова назад, он определённо только ненавидит её.

— Беру свои слова назад, — рычит он, отталкивая руки Тео в тщетной попытке освободиться. — Я больше тебя не люблю.

Попытка выпутаться из чужих объятий кажется гиблым делом. 

Конечности переплетены слишком тесно и в то же время абсолютно свободно, и в конечном итоге Тео полностью наваливается на него, утыкаясь в затылок и выпуская волны тёплого дыхания в короткие липкие волосы на загривке Лиама.

Это было бы романтично окончательно и бесповоротно, как в одном из тех фильмов, что так нравятся Мейсону, если бы не тот факт, что снаружи жарко.

Слишком жарко.

Примерно как в Мордоре.

А он, кажется, не может выбраться.

Разочарование смешивается с отчаянием от ощущения пота, стекающего по всему телу, что не сексуально от слова совсем, и ему нужно немедленно смыть это с себя. И, быть может, поспать под душем для полного счастья. Он пытается спихнуть руки Тео с талии и груди, но снова терпит неудачу. 

Засранец смеётся ярко и мелодично, и Лиам чувствует спиной дрожь, заставляющую сердце ускоренно биться. Мягкий румянец подкрадывается к щекам, будто он тринадцатилетний школьник, но вскоре Лиам полностью опускается на липкую грудь и морщится.

— Врать нехорошо, Данбар, — жарко бормочет ему в ухо Тео, и Лиам ищет способы ударить засранца ещё сильнее. Может быть, ртом. Атаковать им рот Тео. Мысли на потом, когда включится кондиционер.

— Ты как чёртов изголодавшийся по прикосновениям осьминог, — сдавшись и надувшись, ворчит он.

Тео фыркает над ухом, и это чувствуется так, будто его опалило огнем. Лиам стонет.

— Но ты меня любишь.

Тео широко улыбается в изгиб его шеи и обнимает Лиама ещё крепче, будто это вообще возможно. Тот уверен: такими темпами он либо умрёт от асфиксии, либо растает в беспамятстве. А может, и то, и другое. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Лиам снова устраивается в потных и слишком горячих объятиях Тео и ворчит, принимая свою участь в качестве человеческой подушки со слабостью к одному засранцу-манипулятору.

В конце концов, не то, чтобы он особо возражал. На самом деле, он очень даже доволен.

Но Тео пока не нужно об этом знать.


End file.
